Filibustero? Me? Ah Hahaha
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Sesuatu yang seharusnya terbuang, hanyut bersama-sama air. Ditelan ombak, lalu tenggelam. Jika ringan, maka muncullah ia. Jika berat, maka selamanya berada di gelapnya samudera. Kau yang mana? Nyotalia!France, Nyotalia!Romano.


**A/N**: Saya edit ulang karena yang pertama itu berantakan, acak-acakan dan bukan saya banget. Fiksi ini dibuat akibat rasa keisengan karena bosan tak berkesudahan. Iseng mencoba _prompt_ yang di _shindanmaker_. Pertama mencoba menggunakan **_'hama hitam'_** dapat _'Shojo ai, rate K, Angst, in 15 days [Water, Ship, Sailor]__'_ _Prompt_nya menggoda iman, tetapi kenapa harus _shojo ai_? Saya tidak bisa /nangis

Lalu percobaan kedua dengan nama **_'Hama Hitam'_** dapat _'Straight, rate M, Mystery, in a day, [Tomato, Sword, Tailor]__'. __Straight_ dan _ratem_ oke saja lah, bisa diatur. _Prompt_nya juga... sepertinya asyik kalau digabung dengan _prompt_ yang pertama. Tapi genre dan deadlinenya itu... /bunuh diri/

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya adalah pemilik hak cipta Hetalia Axis Power. Saya hanya meminjam _character_ yang ada tanpa ngambil keuntungan komersial (?)

**Warning**: Nyotalia (France dan Romano)

.::Selamat Membaca::.

Dia terengah-engah. Kaki jenjangnya terus memprotes kesakitan, namun dia tak sedikit pun memberikan rasa pedulinya pada hal itu. Dia terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Leleh keringatnya dari atas kepala hingga tumit kaki, namun itu tak menghentikan larinya. Bau badannya amis, seperti bau para nelayan yang tersesat di gurun pasir. Namun, persetan dengan semua itu. Dia harus lari secepat mungkin sekarang. Demi orang itu.

Iya. Orang itu.

.

Senyum seorang wanita Perancis menyambutnya saat _boots_ bergesper besarnya memasuki kastil Sang Raja. Dia tersipu mengetahui senyum itu adalah untuknya, tapi dia buru-buru menyembunyikan ronanya saat menyadari Sang Raja telah merasakan hawa keberadaannya di kediaman sang pemimpin tanah Spanyol tersebut.

"Kabar apa yang kudapat siang ini, Carriedo?"

Antonio memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Sang Raja. "Aku membawa dua _naos_ dari New Spain, _Your Majesty_, dan saat ini sedang menunggu izin untuk berlabuh di dermaga."

Raja Philip tersenyum, mengatakan tanpa suara pada sang Kapten bahwa dia gembira mendengar kabar yang dibawa Antonio, dia beralih pada hal yang lain. "Lihatlah, _Capitan_. Lihat baju baruku," katanya dengan gerak memamerkan apa yang dia kenakan.

Antonio membungkuk dan tersenyum, "Sangat indah sekali."

"Francine Bonnefoy sendiri yang mendesainnya untukku."

Secara refleks Antonio memandangi mata biru wanitanya, dan lagi-lagi beradu pandang dengan wanita pemilik senyum indah tersebut. Francine menekuk lututnya dan terlihat anggun memberi hormat kepada Antonio. Terlihat sangat elegan dan memukau di mata sang Kapten yang baru menginjak daratan tersebut.

Francine Bonnefoy adalah seorang peranakan asli Perancis. Dari tanahnya, Paris, dia pernah ikut berlayar ke negara-negara lain untuk belajar lebih banyak tentang mode-mode kekinian. Namun di suatu pelayarannya, kapal yang ia tumpangi diserang bajak laut dan dia ditawan bersama awak dan penumpang lainnya. Dari situ semua dunia damai dan tenangnya berakhir. Dia pernah merasakan bagaimana menderitanya menjadi seorang sandera, budak yang dijual, pelacur, penghuni penjara, hingga kekerasan dunia laki-laki ketika dia menyamar menjadi lawan jenis hanya untuk bisa berlayar menjadi awak di kapal seorang _privateer_ Inggris.

Antonio lah yang menemukannya sebagai wanita sejati ketika kapal sang privateer memasuki perairan Spanyol yang kemudian diserang kapal yang berjaga di perbatasan.

"Aku melihat tatapanmu, Capitan."

Raja Philip tertawa. Menepuk bahu sang prajurit, dia melenggang pergi, memberi kesempatan kepada dua orang—yang dia curigai memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada satu sama lain—itu untuk bersama. Francine yang semula menjadi teman bicara Sang Raja sembari terus mengekorinya, kini hanya berdiri diam dengan menyunggingkan senyum nakal merayunya pada sang pelaut. Tiga puluh detik kemudian, kaki jenjangnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang bungsu Carriedo, menggapai lehernya, dan memberikan kecupan panjang penuh kerinduan kepada lelaki itu.

"Selamat datang di rumah, _mon ami_," bisiknya menggoda. Antonio tertawa dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi sang wanita jelita yang masih menggelayut manja di lehernya. Memberikan senyuman penuh arti, dia terus memandang sepasang safir indah yang ada tepat di depan matanya tersebut, "Aku pulang."

Dia menduga kata itu sudah lama tidak dia ucapkan semenjak kakaknya mati di tangan seorang Inggris saat Havana diserang oleh bajak laut Inggris. Sejak itu, dia selalu berlayar kemana pun angin membawa kapalnya. Banyak yang mengatakan Antonio gila begitu ditinggal mati oleh Alfonso—satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya. Adapula yang berkata Antonio beberapa kali berusaha bunuh diri sembari membalaskan dendamnya sendirian dengan cara menyerang koloni Inggris. Tapi semua itu tak diketahui mana yang benar, karena kabar burung yang terlampau banyak berterbangan dan berubah-ubah di kalangan para pengangguran dan pelaut.

"Lihat bajumu." Francine mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat apa yang dikenakan Antonio. Sang wanita memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Spanyol dan mengeluh pada pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Aku sudah bicarakan hal ini dengan raja sejak dulu."

Francine berjalan keluar, memandangi barisan prajurit yang menjaga halaman kastil. "Kostum yang kalian kenakan akan diganti karena sudah kuno." Dia berbalik menghadap Antonio dan dengan senyum yang masih sama seperti beberapa menit lalu, "Aku juga sudah mendesain pakaian yang lebih cocok untuk seorang kapten sepertimu. Yang lebih bagus."

Antonio tak bisa melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya. Francine kembali berjalan ke luar, menuju halaman istana, dan Antonio terus mengikuti langkah kaki sang penata busana kerajaan tersebut. Dia terus mendengar celoteh dan keluhan sang wanita Perancis mengenai kekunoan pakaian para prajurit Spanyol hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di taman bunga milik raja. Francine kegirangan saat mengetahui kuncup yang dia nantikan sejak kemarin kini mekar merekah dengan begitu indahnya.

Bunga itu lalu dipetik oleh Antonio, dan dia sematkan di sela kain di dada sang wanita. "Kau mau makan malam denganku, Antonio?"

Kening Antonio mengerut selama sedetik sebelum ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Franny sayang. Aku berjanji pada Lovina akan makan malam dengannya setibanya aku di sini."

Jawaban itu jelas tidak memuaskan hati Francine. Mata indahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka, tapi Antonio bukan seorang pria yang peka. Senyum Francine tipis, saat dia berkata kepada pelaut itu, "Yah, aku mengerti. Kita bisa melakukanya lain waktu. Kasihan Lovina ketika kau pergi. Dia menangis selama beberapa hari."

Antonio menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya dan tanyanya, "Benarkah?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengangguk. Tapi, dia segera tersenyum lembut untuk memberi ketenangan kepada hati sang lelaki pujaan yang kini tiba-tiba saja terlihat tidak enak. "Elizaveta bisa meyakinkan gadis itu. Dia baik-baik saja."

Namun sepertinya usaha sang wanita gagal. Dia tak bisa menahan Antonio untuk bersamanya lebih lama lagi ketika pria itu mencium bibir Francine sebelum dia pamit pergi untuk menemui seorang gadis lain. Lovina Vargas. Seorang pelayan di sebuah penginapan tempatnya biasa mengistirahatkan diri ketika ada di Cadiz. Langkahnya cepat dan buru-buru. Hatinya menyuarakan ketidaksabaran untuk segera melihat rupa manis gadis Italia itu.

Lovina sedang melayani pesanan pelanggan saat Antonio masuk ke bar yang ada di lantai satu penginapan tersebut. Bibir tipis gadis itu mengerucut sebal dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam sebelum Antonio memeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil berseru, "Lovina! Aku rindu!"

"Bastardo! Lepaskan aku! Kau... bau, _filibustero_ sialan."

Tatapan Antonio sangat lembut ketika memandangi gadis mungilnya yang meronta, berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan sang kapten. Ujar Antonio dengan nada protes, "Aku bukan bajak laut, Lovi... Aku prajurit. Prajurit kerajaan."

Salah satu hal yang paling disenangi Antonio adalah mencium aroma enak yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Lovina. Mungkin karena sang sulung Vargas selalu bekerja di dapur dan berada di tengah-tengah bahan-bahan dan makanan, sehingga bau badannya pun terkontaminasi oleh aroma makanan. Dan hal itu sama sekali bukanlah hal yang patut Lovina banggakan karena justru itulah yang memancing Antonio untuk bersikap menyebalkan kepadanya.

Jika bukan karena Elizaveta, mungkin Antonio besok akan digantung karena dituduh telah berupaya membunuh Lovina dengan cara memeluknya hingga kehabisan oksigen. Namun hal itu tidak membuat senang sang kapten. Bibir Antonio mengerucut sebal, protes karena kepalanya benjol akibat pukulan _frying pan_ Elizaveta pada pelaut itu. Sementara Lovina yang semenjak lepas dari pelukan Antonio terus bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Eli, kini tak henti memberikan makian secara cuma-cuma kepada pria itu.

"Nah, Lovi. Kudengar kau menangis lagi saat kutinggal?"

Antonio duduk di kursi. Dagunya ditopang tangannya sembari menatap jenaka gadis yang masih bersembunyi di belakang tubuh istri pemilik penginapan. Wajah sang gadis memerah, pipinya menggembung dan dia semakin mencaci maki Antonio.

"Kata siapa aku menangisimu?! Jangan kegeeran, ya! Tak ada gunanya aku merindukanmu, _filibustero_ sialan. Mati. Mati saja kau sana dimakan hiu, dasar _Tomato Bastardo_. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja aku harus merindukanmu?!"

"Aku tidak menuduhmu kau merindukanku, lho."

Senyum jenaka itu masih ditujukan kepada Lovina. Si gadis kecil terdiam, sementara Elizaveta mengulum senyumnya, hingga kemudian Lovina berlari masuk ke dapur sembari berteriak, "Antonio _Bastardo_!"

.

Jika berada di darat, biasanya Antonio minum minuman keras atau makan kokain. Tapi dia tak pernah melakukannya sekali pun di depan Lovina. Dia tak ingin memperlihatkan perilaku tak baiknya kepada gadis itu, dan dia tak ingin dibenci oleh Lovi-nya.

Antonio masih tersenyum penuh arti saat mengetahui Lovina ternyata memakai gaun terbaiknya ketika mereka makan malam itu.

"Bu... bukannya aku menantikan ini, loh ya. Ba... bajuku semuanya dicuci dan belum kering. Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

Lovina baru berumur 14 tahun ini. Dan dia yatim piatu. Dia memiliki serang adik lelaki kembar yang turut bekerja bersamanya di penginapan Roderich yang juga sudah mau berbaik hati merawat keduanya. Antonio yang membawa mereka berdua ke Spanyol ketika umur Vargas bersaudara itu baru 9 tahun. Mereka salah dua anak yang selamat dari wabah mematikan di salah satu kota koloni Spanyol di Dunia Baru. Wabah itu pula yang merengut nyawa dua dewasa Vargas.

"Kamu manis, Lovi."

Wajah Lovina semakin merona ketika dipuji Antonio. "Te... tentu saja, Bastardo."

Mereka makan malam di atap datar penginapan milik Roderich. Saat siang hari, atap ini digunakan sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, tapi Antonio memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa tempat itu akan menjadi tempat rahasianya dengan sang gadis pelayan.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan undangan makan malam dengan raja?"

"Tidak." Antonio menggeleng, sementara tangannya memegangi segelas jus tomat, "Mungkin nanti. Raja sibuk mengurus _naos_ yang baru tiba tadi siang."

"_Naos_ itu apa?"

Antonio sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana Lovina begitu dipenuhi antusiasme untuk mendengarkan cerita perjalanannya. Lovina selalu berkata begitu benci orang yang tak tahu daratan, namun hal itu tidak menghapus fakta bahwa dia menyukai cerita-cerita bajak laut dan semacamnya.

"Kapal dagang Spanyol yang isinya harta karun, Lovi."

Mutiara _hazel_ Lovi semakin berkilat penasaran. "Ceritakan padaku. Ceritakan padaku."

Antonio tertawa lepas melihat wajah manis yang penuh semangat gadisnya, lalu dia memulai cerita. Entah, untuk kali yang keberapa dia kembali terlarut dalam kekaguman akan satu lagi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan selain laut dan harta karun. Menurutnya, keindahan yang dimiliki Lovina Vargas merupakan yang terindah dari semuanya.

.

Dari semua penderitaannya, Francine pernah ditangkap dan dipenjarakan di tanah Inggris atas tuduhan pencurian sekaligus praktek sihir. Tuduhan itu jelas tidak benar dan mengada-ada, tapi Francine tak pernah terlihat berusaha menyangkalnya.

Jika penjara di London penuh, sering para penghuninya dibawa ke koloni Inggris di Dunia Baru. Begitu pula Francine. Dia dibawa ke Jamaika, diperistri seorang pembuat kapal. Saat dia tinggal di Jamaika lah dia benar-benar bertemu seseorang yang mengaku sebagai penyihir dan dia berteman baik dengannya.

Alfred F. Jones adalah nama suami Francine saat itu. Dia orang yang sangat ceria dan tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Dia sangat mencintai Francine dan masakannya yang selalu enak disantap. Namun sayang, Alfred orang yang mudah marah dan sangat emosional. Dia sangat murka ketika mengetahui istrinya dekat dengan seorang penyihir, menuduhnya telah belajar sihir, dan dia berniat melaporkannya kepada gubernur sebelum dia dibunuh oleh Francine. Mayatnya dipotong-potong terlebih dahulu sebelum dibuang ke laut.

Saat itulah Francine merasa muak dengan semua hal buruk yang menimpanya. Dia pergi malam itu juga dari Ocho Rios, pantai di bagian utara pulau Jamaika, ke Port Royal. Di ibu kota Jamaika itu, tak ada yang memedulikan masa lalu seseorang dan tak ada yang ingin tahu lebih mendalam mengenai diri seseorang. Francine pun menyamar menjadi seorang lelaki dan bergabung menjadi awak di sebuah kapal yang akan berangkat.

Dan dia kini tidak merasa menyesal pernah mengalami kepedihan-kepedihan yang dia rasakan di masa lalu. Dia merasa cukup berpengalaman jika dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang dia kenal.

"Kulihat kau masih belum mempercayaiku, Lovina."

Dengan lembut Francine menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja kayu. Dia memberikan senyuman menawannya kepada beberapa pelaut yang kebetulan juga ada di bar milik Roderich, lalu senyumnya dilempar kepada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Wajah Lovina menggambarkan amarah dan murka kepada wanita itu.

"Baiklah. Kukatakan sekali lagi jika kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya kembali. Aku dan Antonio akan menikah bulan depan. Pastikan kau bawa bunga ketika ke gereja, ya. Antonio pasti senang."

Francine tidak lagi memedulikan Lovina. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum sampai dia mencapai pintu, Lovina berdiri dan melompat ke arah Francine diiringi geram penuh kemarahan. Dia merenggut bagian atas gaun sang wanita, mengacak-acak gelung rambutnya, dan mencakar wajah cantik si wanita Perancis. Apa yang dilakukannya jelas membuat siapapun yang ada di bar itu terkejut dan panik bukan main. Mereka berniat menghentikan perbuatan Lovina sebelum gadis manis itu didorong oleh Francine, dan posisi mereka terbalik dengan wajah Lovina yang menjadi sasaran tamparan Francine berkali-kali.

Antonio sedang mengawasi pemindahan kargo di dermaga saat itu terjadi. Dan yang ia dapati ketika sampai di tempat kejadian hanyalah sedu sedan Lovina yang babak belur dihajar Francine diiringi makian Elizaveta dan kata-kata nasihat yang diberikan Roderich kepadanya. Lovina terlihat enggan bertemu dengan sang pelaut, dan itu membuat perih hati sang Spanyol.

Selama ini orang-orang hanya beranggapan hubungan Antonio dan Lovina tak lebih dari kakak beradik—walaupun kenyataannya begitu. Namun, insiden penyerangan Lovina dan cercaan Francine saat itu diikuti gosip-gosip lain seputarnya membuat pikiran semuanya berubah. Tak sedikit para orang-orang alim mengatakan Antonio abnormal karena mencintai anak di bawah umur, dan sebagainya.

Selain itu, kebohongan yang telah dikatakan Francine tidak saja menyakiti hati Lovina. Antonio geram bukan main, dan sangat geram kepada wanita itu dan tak kuasa menyembunyikan raut tak sukanya setiap kali bertatap mata dengan wanita pemilik safir tersebut. Keputusan raja untuk membuat Antonio jauh dari Spanyol untuk sementara adalah keputusan yang tepat bagi banyak pihak, termasuk Antonio sendiri. Antonio berlayar menuju Honduras, memburu kapal-kapal ilegal yang berlayar di perairan Spanyol hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Setiap penyerangannya selalu dilakukan dengan diam-diam. Antonio mahir mengendalikan kapal di kabut, badai, maupun perairan dangkal, dimana tak ada satupun lawan yang akan mengira diserang olehnya. Namanya kemudian dikenal dengan cara yang lain.

.

Lovina sejak kecil telah memiliki gelar kepala batu. Feliciano tahu betul watak kakak satu-satunya itu. Sejak dulu, Feliciano tak memiliki kemampuan untuk menolak apapun yang diinginkan oleh sang gadis. Sekarang pun begitu. Dia terpaksa mengiyakan kemauan kakaknya ketika dia berkata ingin ikut dirinya berlayar bersama seorang pedagang ke Dunia Baru.

Sejak perpisahannya dengan Antonio sepuluh tahun lalu, Lovina tak pernah lagi terdengar mengatakan membenci para pelaut. Dia selalu ada dimana gerombolan pelaut berada. Turut bergosip, dan akrab dengan mereka semua. Tujuannya sangat jelas, mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan Antonio. Tapi, bertahun-tahun lewat, hanya sedikit informasi yang ia dapat mengenai Antonio. Dan dia sangat membenci itu. Dia juga benci saat mengetahui bahwa dia ternyata merindukan cerita-cerita seru dari Antonio di masa lampau. Dia dulu juga benci saat mengetahui bahwa dia dan Francine harus bersaing rindu kepada Antonio jikalau sang pelaut sedang membawa armadanya entah di bagian laut yang mana. Karena itulah, Lovina sangat senang saat mendengar bahwa Francine dipulangkan ke Paris.

Kapal dagang mereka berlayar menuju Havana ketika berhadapan dengan dua kapal Inggris bertiang tiga dengan bendera _Jolly Roger_ di selat Bahama. Tak ada perlawanan berarti dari kapal pedagang Spanyol itu. Kapal dagang mereka bukan _galleon_, dan hanya memuat kurang dari 20 meriam.

Dulu Antonio tak pernah mau menceritakan masa lalunya. Dan itu membuat Lovina mau tak mau bermodalkan kabar burung untuk mengetahui apa yang Antonio sembunyikan darinya dan dari semua orang. Sedikit yang dia tahu mengenai pelaut itu hanyalah, Antonio dilahirkan di Lisbon, tapi dia besar di Havana. Banyak yang mengatakan kakak Antonio, Alfonso, mati di tangan seorang bajak laut Inggris yang bernama Arthur Kirkland.

Dan malangnya—atau justru untungnya—bajak laut yang menyerang mereka adalah milik pria beralis tebal itu. Hanya Arthur Kirkland yang berani beraksi di teritori musuh, dan Lovina tidak tahu itu. Gadis malang itu kini bersama-sama dengan tahanan yang lain, berada di dek utama _Queen Anne's Revenge_, kapal yang dinahkodai Kirkland. Terikat dengan erat, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak dengan leluasa, dan dengan cepat dia merasakan kaki dan tangannya kesemutan.

Kapten kapal cantik itu masih bercuap-cuap di depan mereka saat tiga kapal berbendera Spanyol—tentu saja, mengingat mereka berada di perairan Spanyol. Untuk kali pertama Lovina berada di tengah-tengah keriuhan perang di laut. Teriakan-teriakan para pelaut dan bajak laut dalam dua bahasa yang memekakkan telinga sempat membuatnya kagum dan tertegun sejenak, begitu pula suara gelegar berpuluh-puluh meriam serta denting dua pedang yang saling beradu.

Feliciano terlihat ketakutan. Tapi Lovina tidak. Dia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa.

Rasanya waktu berlalu sangat lama bagi Lovina. Banyak mayat-mayat berserakan di depannya, dan dia tak bisa berpikir apakah ini pertanda baik untuknya atau tidak. Tapi, mayat-mayat itu kebanyakan bukanlah mayat para tentara Spanyol.

Seorang pria dengan brewok yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya melompat ke depan Lovina setelah menancapkan pedangnya ke salah satu awak bajak laut. Dia dengan cepat memotong tali yang mengekang gerakan para tahanan kemudian dia berkata, "Turunkan perahu panjang. Pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu, Nona."

Suara itu tak jelas didengar oleh Lovina, tapi sang gadis meyakini bahwa dia pernah mendengar suara itu di suatu tempat sebelumnya. Tapi, dia lupa dimana dan kapan itu terjadi.

"Tidak bisa." Lovina berteriak di antara semua kericuhan yang ada. Dan itu jelas membuat kejut sang penyelamat. Mata hijau pria itu mendelik dan berteriak tepat di depannya, "Jangan keras kepala! Cepat!"

Pria itu menunjuk penumpang yang tadinya menjadi kawan Lovina di kapal dagang, kini berlarian menuruni dek dan mencapai perahu panjang. Sang penyelamat berkata setelah menendang jatuh seorang musuh, "Kau tak aman di sini, Nona. Pergi! Cepat!"

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Lovina menangis tersedu-sedu. Feliciano yang masih ada di dekatnya berusaha membujuk sang kakak, namun tidak bisa. Tangis Lovina terdengar menyayat hati, dan melodinya tidak cocok dicampur dengan suara kacau yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Lovina melihat mata zamrud pria di depannya kembali mendelik tak senang. Dia berkali-kali menghalau siapapun yang berusaha menyerang mereka, dan ketika yang terakhir berhasil dia kalahkan, pria itu melemparkan pedangnya pada Lovina, "Demi luka-luka di tubuh Yesus, Lovi. Pakai itu untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dan Feli. Cepat!"

"Tapi—"

"Tunggu aku—" Suara itu terdengar melembut di telinga Lovina. Dan Lovina tahu pria itu sedang tersenyum kepadanya, "—tunggu aku di tempat rahasia kita. Siapkan segelas jus tomat untukku, ya?"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, semakin membuat Lovina menangis. Namun kali ini dia mengalah pada tarikan tangan Feliciano yang membawanya menuju ke perahu panjang. Beberapa tentara Spanyol berseragam kuno mengawal mereka menuju tujuan hingga perahu mereka benar-benar jauh dari kapal yang menjadi medan pertempuran yang kemungkinan berbau dendam tersebut.

Lovina ingin berteriak bahwa dia akan sangat menantikan kepulangan orang itu sesuai janjinya. Tapi, dia merasa mustahil suaranya kan didengar sementara di atas kapal masih riuh dengan suara teriakan dan berbagai macam suara senjata yang saling beradu keras.

'Jus tomat, katamu? Akan kubuat jus tomat seenak mungkin. Asal kau datang dan tepati janjimu, Bastardo.'

.::End::.


End file.
